Stars Shine Down
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: This is based off Erin Hunter's Warriors Series. Listings are like the ones in the front of the books. KH2 Warriors cross over, enjoy Note: OCs are included; Starpaw and Goldenpaw
1. Listings

_This is based off of The Warriors Series by Erin Hunter._

**Waterfall Clan-  
**  
**Leader-****  
Waterstar (Demyx) Bluegray tom, blue eyes, very fond of the waterfall.  
**_**Apprentices: All (Fishing)**_****

**Deputy-****  
Mooneyes (Saix) Silvergray tom, yellow eyes, stares at the moon at night.  
**_**Apprentices: All (Borders and Traveling)**_**  
**  
**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits)-******

Flowertail (Marluxia) Light red tom, pale blue eyes, loves flowers.  
_**Apprentices: Goldenpaw and Sunpaw and Starpaw (Hunting and Fighting)**_****

Lighteningclaw (Larxene) Light yellow tabby she-cat, blue eyes, likes storms.  
_**Apprentices: Firepaw and Shadowpaw (Hunting and Fighting)**_****

**Apprentices-****  
Firepaw (Axel) Fiery red tom, green eyes, doesn't like water much.  
Shadowpaw (Zexion) Smokey gray tom, blue eyes, keeps to himself.  
Goldenpaw (Miranda) Yellow tabby she-cat, blue-green eyes, has a fondness for Sunpaw, sister to Lighteningclaw.  
Sunpaw (Roxas) Ginger and yellow colored tabby tom, blue eyes, has a fondness for Goldenpaw, brother to Starpaw.  
Starpaw (Laxun) Black pelted she-cat with white paws, unusual white eyes, can read the stars, medicine cat apprentice.**

**Medicine cat-  
****Whiteflower (Namine) White she-cat, blue eyes, reads dreams.  
**_**Apprentice: Starpaw (Medicine)  
**_**  
****Elders-****  
Yellowclaw (Vexen) Pale yellow tabby tom, green eyes, now retired medicine cat.**

**Cliff Clan-**

Leader-  
**Boulderstar (Lexeus) Dark brown tabby tom, blue eyes, rarely speaks.**

**Deputy-  
****Nightclaw (Xaldin) Black pelted tom, blue eyes, unusually long claws.**

**Forest Clan-**

Leader-  
**Skystar (Sora) Light brown with tortoiseshell markings, blue eyes, has a strong friendship with Darkheart.**

**Deputy-  
****Darkheart (Riku) Snowy white tom with one black spot on his chest, blue eyes, very laid back.**

**Hill Clan-**

Leader-  
**Lionstar (Leon) Black and brow tabby tom, has a scar across his muzzle, keeps to himself.**

**Deputy-  
****Cloudclaw (Cloud, duh) Pale yellow, thick coated tom, very quiet.**

**Cats outside the clans-  
****Wisepelt (Diz or Ansem the Wise) Golden tabby tom, loner.**


	2. Meet Starpaw

**Starpaw stared up at the sky. She knew she should be asleep but the stars seemed to be calling her. She sensed another presence and turned. She was greeted by the blue eyes of Shadowpaw, "Shadowpaw, what are you doing up? It's nearly moonhigh." Shadowpaw narrowed his eyes, "I could ask you the same thing." She merly shrugged and sat back down. Shadowpaw scowled and went back into the apprentices den. Starpaw continued her star gazing. She sighed at the nearly full moon, there would be a gathering soon and she wanted to go very badly. She soon fell asleep to the lullaby of the fall crickets.**

"Starpaw?"  
Her eyes flickered open to see Firepaw looming over her. She jumped up with a small squeak, "Don't do that Firepaw!" He smiled and stretched breathing in the crisp morning air. Goldenpaw emerged with Sunpaw close on her heels. She gave Firepaw a curious look, "Uh, good morning...?" He looked up at her, "What? You never seen a cat stretch?" She shook her head rolling her eyes and sighed, "Yes, you mousebrain. I have." With that said she stalked off with Sunpaw in tow. Starpaw watched as Whiteflower got up and trotted over to speak with Mooneyes.

Mooneyes's eyes opened wide and he dashed off the Waterstar's den. After a few heartbeats Starpaw caught sight of Waterstar emerging from behind the waterfall where his den rested. He jumped up onto the Highstone and let out a call, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own kill come here beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting." They all came to sit under the Highstone except for their only elder, Yellowclaw. Waterstar waited until everyone was seated before he spoke, "Whiteflower has had a dream sent from Star clan. Whiteflower?" She nodded and bounded up to join Waterstar. She sat down and tucked her tail over her paws neatly, "In my dream there were cats screaming and flashes of claws and fangs. The scent of the attackers was Cliff clan." An alarmed murmur rose from the cats before a caterwaul from Waterstar silenced them.

He spoke again, "We must be prepared whether the dream comes true or not to be safe." All the cats yowled in agreement. He dismissed them with a flick of his tail. Sunpaw and Firepaw bounded over to the stream and play fought threatening to send the other tumbling into the cold water. Starpaw rolled her eyes and went over to the elders den to check on Yellowclaw. He was curled up fast asleep and she didn't want to bother him so she turned and decided to go to her training. Whiteflower was waiting for her, "Hello Starpaw, ready to help me make a herb packet for Yellowclaw?" Starpaw nodded eagerly, Yellowclaw was a good friend of hers and she loved to make him feel better. Whiteflower led her inside, " Now what do we use for anxiety?" Starpaw thought for a moment, "Thyme?" Whiteflower nodded and continued, "And for coughs?" Starpaw answered more confidently, "Tansy. But only in small doses." Whiteflower smiled, "I taught you well. Now put those herbs, sepreratly, in leaves to carry to him." Starpaw imediatly set to work and soon completed the herb packets. Whiteflower sent her off, "Now go take those to Yellowclaw." Starpaw nodded and picked up both packets in her teeth.

Yellowclaw was just getting up as she came in. He smiled seeing her with the herbs, "Ah, thank you Starpaw. My cough has been hindering me greatly." She set them down so he could eat them. She took notice of his damp bedding, it had been a foggy morning, "Do you want me to fetch you some new bedding?" He nodded, "Yes, thank you." She bounded off to fetch some more moss. Starpaw glanced around the camp and continued her search. Sunpaw and Goldenpaw had already left with Flowertail for a hunting trip and she could see Firepaw and Shadowpaw practicing their stalking with Lighteningclaw. She found some moss just a little outside the camp and rushed back to where Yellowclaw was basking in the sun. He nodded and got up stretching each leg in turn. Starpaw left him to sleep and peaked back into Whiteflower's den, "I'm going hunting." Whiteflower called back, "Okay, i'll be in here if you need me."

By sunhigh Starpaw came back with a mouse, a water vole, and a chaffinch gripped in her strong jaws. She laid them down by the killstone and picked up the mouse to take to Yellowclaw. She recalled the saying that Flowertail had told her when she first hunted, the clan must be fed first. Yellowclaw smelled her coming and was sitting up when she came. She dropped the mouse and nodded, "I thought you might be hungry." He nodded gratefully and dipped down to eat. Starpaw left him to eat and went over to see that Goldenpaw and Sunpaw had returned with more kill. They stood by as the other cats took a peice each, only eating after everyone had been served. Starpaw stopped with her vole in her jaw as Yellowclaw flicked his tail beckoning her over. She trotted over and smiled as she put down the vole, "Yes Yellowclaw?" He smiled, "Why don't you eat with me? I'm still not done with my mouse." A grin came to her face, it was a great honor to eat with an elder, "Thank you."

After he finished his mouse he began to tell Starpaw stories about Waterstar when he was her age. She listened intently, "He was so restless, like Firepaw, only he had more energy. I remember when he became a warrior and he had to sit vigil, when the sun rose he wouldn't shut up for the whole day!" He chuckled remembering the event, "He always had a fondness for Lighteningclaw, and now look at them." It was becoming very hard to miss Lighteningclaw's swollen stomach as the days past, "Soon Mooneyes will have to take you all out more often to make up for her absence." Starpaw tried to imagine their leader talking all day but couldn't, he seemed too comanding to do such a thing now.

Sunset was creeping up on them as the apprentices turned in for the night. Starpaw kept her bed near the entrance so she could see the sky at night. She saw Sunpaw and Goldenpaw sleeping apart and wondered what could have gone down between the two. Firepaw approached Starpaw cautiously, "Um, Starpaw...Can I sleep with you? Sunpaw is using my bedding because he and Goldenpaw got in a fight." Starpaw sighed and nodded, "Sure, just don't get too close." She laid down and felt him follow her. He shivered not being accustomed to the draft and snuggled closer. Starpaw started to say something but finding that she didn't really mind let him be close. She liked the way his breath ruffled her fur and the heat coming from him. She looked up at the sky, maybe I should let him sleep with me more often, she thought as sleep over took her.


	3. Attack!

**Flowertail padded through a patch of nettles as his three apprentices trotted along behind him. He ignored the heated conversation going on between Goldenpaw and Sunpaw. Starpaw sighed and matched her pace with her mentor's as they headed to The Sunstones. "I don't know why you can't just drop it Goldenpaw, you scared the crow and I caught it." Sunpaw argued. Goldenpaw sniffed indignantly, "No, **_**I**_** caught it and you know it." Starpaw groaned inwardly, they had been like this all morning. The argument was all over who caught a crow. As they reached The Sunstones a pungent scent hit their noses. Goldenpaw wrinkled her nose, "Ugh, what is that scent?" Flowertail kept close to the ground so the younger cats followed suit, "That, little ones, is the scent of Cliff Clan." Goldenpaw gave her mentor a look of annoyance at being called little. Sunpaw looked around warily, jumping at every noise. Flowertail signaled for them to retreat as a large yellow and orange tabby tom leaped out of a nearby bush fox length away. The group could hear more cats from Cliff Clan pursuing them as they sped through the marshy territory.**

As soon as Flowertail saw the camp he let out a warning yowl. Waterstar looked up in alarm and summoned the others with a battle cry before leaping down to fight. The tabby tom from the bushes was barreled over by a furious Firepaw as Lighteningclaw fought the intruders without mercy determined to protect her unborn kits. Shadowpaw leaped onto the back of a large brown tom keeping out of reach easily being that Shadowpaw was a small cat. Shadowpaw almost forgot to jump off as the tom rolled over in an attempt to squash the smaller cat. Yellowclaw nipped and clawed at a light brown she-cat. Starpaw and Goldenpaw fought side by side in partner fighting style clawing at a black tom. Already the Cliff Clan cats were starting to retreat as Starpaw leaped onto the back of the brown tom. He flipped around and pinned her down, she went limp automatically. He smiled thinking that she was defeated and relaxed his grip. Starpaw smirked and catapulted upwards sending him spinning back towards the entrance of the camp.

The last of the intruders ran out of the camp after their comrades. Waterstar was lying on the ground and Starpaw rushed over with Whiteflower. He wasn't breathing as they neared and Starpaw questioned, "Is he?" Whiteflower took a closer look, "Dead? No, he's just losing one of his nine lives." Mooneyes ran to his leader's side with Lighteningclaw. She placed her muzzle against Waterstar's flank. He stirred and looked up at his mate, "I'm okay Lighteningclaw. I just lost a life that's all." Mooneyes nudged him into a sitting position, "How many have you lost now?" Waterstar looked at him and replied, "That was my seventh." He padded away to his den and the rest of the clan went about the day again. Firepaw limped over to Starpaw, "Think I could get something for this cut?" She nodded and looked at the deep wound across his paw. She went to get some cobwebs and dressed it after applying goldenrod to the wound. Starpaw could feel a small cut stinging above her left eye but she ignored it and focused on caring for the cats who came in.

Sunpaw laid in one of the beds of the medicine cat's den with a cut across his flank and another across his muzzle. Goldenpaw was pacing in front of his bed waiting for him to come to. Starpaw went over to her, " Go get some rest, if anything changes you'll be the first one I tell." Goldenpaw nodded and slipped into the apprentice's den. Shadowpaw had been tossed backward straight into the waterfall by the tabby tom. Not that Shadowpaw couldn't swim but the speed of the rushing water forced it's way into his lungs nearly drowning him. He had coughed up most of it but had forgotten to dry off before flinging himself back into the battle. He sniffled in a corner of the den after Starpaw had administered him some feverfew leaves to bring down his fever and stop the chills he was complaining about. Starpaw sighed and settled down next to her brother to sleep.


End file.
